Mysterious Trainer
by sonyaxe
Summary: One-shot. Red and Ash, two twins living in the year 2251 get to try out the most advanced video game system of all time... but who is this mysterious trainer that keeps oneshotting them? Last fanfic, see you all on the side of published novels!


**Alright... this is going to be my last fanfiction *someone shouts "We don't care!"*, BUT that is only because I am going to devote the gained time to writing an original novel; if you still remember this message in a couple years, look out for "Arches" by K. Merrill.**

**This is sonyaxe/Kyle, signing off for the last time. I hope I did well with this.**

* * *

"Come on, we have to go faster!"

"You try going faster when you have a box half your size in your hands!"

"That is of no consequence! Your genes are the same as mine, and if I say you can run faster while carrying that-"

"For the last time, just because we are identical twins does not mean we have the same physical capacity! In fact, why am I carrying this? You were always the stronger one!"

"Well you were always the smart one Red, so use that big brain of yours to figure out a way to go faster!"

"Fine Ash. I will." With a devilish grin, Red tossed the precious box containing the most advanced video game system on Earth (they were more advanced on Mars, but meh) at his twin, who gasped and lunged forward to catch it. Red immediately sped up and passed Ash, who despite the weight managed to keep up with his brother.

"Cheater!"

"You told me to do it!"

"Did not!"

"Are we really going to start this?"

"I did not tell you to!"

"Well, when you asked me to figure out a way to go faster, I simply exploited your athleticism and love of video games to-"

"Boys! Stop arguing and come inside! I made sandwiches!" A kind, caring voice floated from the house they were racing towards, along with the aroma of freshly made ham and grilled cheese sandwiches.

"Coming mom!" Both shouted at once. Racing all the way, the twins pushed and shoved in their attempts to fit through the small door opening at the same time.

Their mom, Aspen, watched with a bemused expression before finally pressing a button underneath the counter that dispelled the hard-light door edges, causing the pair to land flat on their faces, though they somehow managed to keep the box off the floor.

They jumped up in a flash, depositing the box on the floating kitchen table and running to hug their mother, who knelt and enveloped both ten year olds in a gentle hug.

After they discussed their day, had lunch, and said hello to Jake, their father, over the holo-phone, Red dashed to the elevator and Ash started sprinting up the stairs. The result was a tie that sparked an argument that lasted until the dinner table floated up the stairs with their box on it.

"Oh boy-"

"-I can't wait to-"

"-see what's-"

"-In it!" Both finished, having alternated the first few sentences out of pure excitement.

"I heard dad got it specially ordered with a never before seen game!"

"I heard that while playing this it feels like you are in the game!"

"Where'd you hear that?"

"It says it on the box. Don't you read, Ash?"

"Only when I have good reason."

"Fair point. Now, let's open this!" At the word open, the box emitted a bright white light and unfolded, forcing the boys to look away until it stopped glowing, which revealed a cube in the surrounded by four chairs, each with a headset on it.

"Well. That was unexpected."

"It looks so boring!"

"Well try a headset on, doofus. You'll see why it is supposed to be so awesome."

"Nuh-uh! We'll put them on together!" Red nodded in agreement, and both slowly and almost reverently sat down and placed a white headset that consisted of a solid top, earphones, and a wire mic that extended once the helmets were secure.

"You ready?"

"As I'll ever be. Turn on!"

The cube glowed with all the colors of the rainbow, both boys felt a tugging sensation in their brains, and their vision swam until the room melted into a blur of moving colors.

* * *

"Ash! Wake up!"

Ash slowly blinked awake, thinking at first that the game system had malfunctioned, before noticing that behind Red's worried face was a blinking ice-blue grid.

"Where… ?"

"We're in the game matrix. If I read that infopad over there correctly, this is where we can learn about the console and select which games to play."

"Well, what games do we have?"

"Game. Singular. It is special edition though, and not supposed to be released yet! Dad wasn't joking!"

"What game?"

"Pokemon Universe."

Ash leapt to his feet and scrambled over to the aforementioned infopad, ignoring all the stuff about console use (who reads that anyway?) and selected a small square that read: Pokemon Universe."

**Would you like to play Pokemon Universe?** A cool female voice rang out from seemingly all around the two boys, momentarily startling them.

"Yes." The twins answered together, grinning. They had recently finished playing the gen 14 game, and loved it to death.

Immediately, the blue grids surrounding them melted away to reveal that they were standing on a pedestal in the middle of the room, surrounded by maps.

**As you have yet to unlock any other content, only the first four regions will be available to you. Please select your region and I will give you all available data on it.**

"Okay, we should obviously start in Sinnoh-"

"No way! We should start in Hoenn!"

"Sinnoh!"

"Hoenn!"

"Sinnoh!"

"Hoe-"

**May I make a suggestion?** The voice sounded bored, almost like it was examining its nails.

"Sure."

**The Kanto Region may be your best choice. It is the first region ever invented, over a hundred years ago I might add, and is commonly considered to have some of the best Pokemon. Would you like to select this region?**

After a few seconds of muttering, they nodded in sync and confidently said "Yes."

**Last question. Would you like to journey together or in separate game files?**

"Together."

**Very well. Game sequence initializing. Note that every hour in here will be approximately equal to one second in your world. **There was a short pause.** Game sequence initialized. Safety check… confirmed. Please brace yourselves.**

Both boys tensed, waiting for something to happen before their vision started swirling once more, only this time before they blacked out there was nothing but darkness…

* * *

"Red? Red, wake up! We're gonna be late!"

Red groaned and pulled his covers up to his head and nestled down farther in his blankets. Wait… covers? In a flash Red jumped out of bed to find him and his brother dressed in matching pajamas in a bedroom on the second story of a house. There was a laptop in the corner next to a staircase.

"What are we going to be late for?" Red asked exasperatedly.

"Getting our first Pokémon!"

"Come on, this is a game, not some real life anime and HOLY CRAP! WE LOOK LIKE ANIME PEOPLE!" It was true. The twins had oversized eyes, gravity defying hair, and (gasp of all gasps) outlines! They even moved like they were from an anime!

"Ash, get really angry! I want to try something!"

"Why and how?"

"I broke your toy hovercar yesterday."

"Why you… Do you know how much that cost! I saved for months to get that and you broke it?"

"Actually, no. I just wanted to see if your head went oversized and you started spitting fire. Which you did by the way."

"Heh heh…" *sweatdrop*

"Dude, you even sweatdrop like an anime character! This is awesome! I'm gonna try facefaulting!"

*SLAM*

"On second thought… don't try that. It hurts." Red rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Anyway, let's get dressed. We have to go to… whichever professor who is named after a tree lives here!

**That would be Professor Oak.** The same voice from before bounced around inside their heads as he asked the question. **Please note that throughout your journey, I will be available to provide advice and guidance, and also to tell you where you can and cannot use your bike. Because Professor Oak will be too busy with pizza to do so himself.**

"Right.. so, you ready Red?"

"Yeah. Let's go!" The brothers ran down the stairs, running straight out the door with a quick goodbye to their virtual mom (it was only polite of course) before running down the dirt road, kicking up dust as they sprinted towards the Pokemon Professor's house.

Upon their arrival, they burst in through the double doors, skidding to a halt in front of Professor Oak himself.

"Hello! Welcome to my lab, young trainers. Or soon to be at any rate. Now, have you decided on your starter Pokemon yet? Remember, your starter will be a Pokemon that you will live alongside, laugh alongside, and battle with. This choice is not to be taken lightly, so choose carefully.

Both Red and Ash grinned and stepped forward, and placed their hands on two different Pokeballs.

"Squirtle/Charmander, I choose you!" Both called simultaneously.

With twin flashes of light, two Pokemon appeared in front of the twins. One was an orange lizard with a flame on its tail, and the other was a tiny blue turtle with a red shell.

"Char Char!"

"Squirtle Squirt!"

"Good choices, you two. Now, please take these Pokedexes and Pokeballs, and venture forth! Many mysteries await… or you could just run out of the door." Oak sighed as he watched the double doors to his lab flap around following their forceful opening by the two fleeing twins. "So much energy… I hope they meet up with that other trainer I saw earlier. His hat seemed vaguely familiar…"

* * *

"All right! I can't believe we're going on a journey like this!"

"All is possible thanks to the power of science! Anyway, where are we supposed to go first?"

"Umm… if I'm reading the Pokedex correctly, we have to go North along Route 1 until we reach Viridian City, then through the Viridian Forest to Pewter City."

"Before we go, shouldn't we have a battle?"

"I guess it is customary."

"Will you do the honors?"

"No, I insist you must."

"Alright then. I challenge you to a Pokemon battle!"

**Commencing epic battle music.**

Both looked up at the sky and simultaneously shouted "Seriously?"

**Sorry. I'll just shut up.**

"Ash, are you even the least bit worried that the computer seems completely sentient?"

"No. But I do think the battle music is pretty epic."

"Agreed. Now, Charmander, let's go!" With a flash of light the small orange salamander Pokemon appeared and settled into a fighting stance.

"Squirtle, let's show him who's boss!" An identical flash of light faded to reveal the tiny turtle Pokemon that started bouncing up and down in joy.

"Charmander, use-" Red broke off as he saw another boy dressed in all black approaching. The only thing that wasn't black was a strange red hat on his head with a weird symbol. He tossed a Pokeball next to the confused Pokemon to reveal….

An Abra.

The strange boy made a 'come at me' gesture with his hand, and though his face was shadowed the boys could make out a small smirk.

"Well, looks like we have a battle!"

"Ummm, did you notice the music got just a tad darker sounding?"

"Who cares? It's an Abra, all it can do is teleport."

"Let's make this quick."

"Use tackle/scratch!" Both called in unison.

Both Pokemon went around and attacked from either side, Squirtle jumped straight at the Abra just as Charmander swung a claw at the psychic type… Only for it to teleport away in a flash of bright light. Both Pokemon's attacks hit the other, and both fell to the ground. The Abra returned a second later sitting on top of a large rock that it teleported in with the Pokemon, and due to the wondrous effects of gravity the rock fell directly onto both starters, causing them to faint.

Before the twins could even close their mouths from being one-shotted by an Abra, a wind kicked up, blowing dirt into their eyes. When they cleared their eyes, the trainer had vanished. They immediately returned their Pokemon and ran to the Center.

* * *

In game, four months had passed since that first encounter with the mysterious trainer. He had battled them twice more; once with a Pikachu, and once with a Nidoking. Both times they had been defeated in one shot. But now, it was payback time.

They had trained for two straight months, and eventually their Pokemon, both teams, had reached the nigh-unattainable level of 100. The twins too had trained, until they though as one and fought as one. They were ready.

Red and Ash stood facing their nemesis on top of Mt. Silver. All had their full teams out; Red with a Charizard, Snorlax, Hitmonlee, Dewgong, Magneton, and Espeon. Ash stood with his Blastoise, Blissy, Hitmonchan, Rapidash, Steelix, and Umbreon. The mystery trainer had out a Pikachu, Nidoking, Alakazam, Machamp, Gengar, and Pidgeot.

With silent orders to all their Pokemon, all charged the field at once, screaming battle cries.

* * *

The twins glared at the mysterious trainer; all their Pokemon were fainted and returned except for their starters, Charizard and Blastiose, while the other trainer had his Pikachu left. The thing was a monster; when Alakazam and Machamp went down, it blasted Umbreon and Espeon with a Thunder so powerful there had been broken edges of code around it. It stood, completely rested, glaring at its opponents.

The twins nodded to their most trusted Pokemon, and for the first time in the battle spoke.

"Use Hydro Cannon/Blast Burn!" Both attacks flew straight towards the Pikachu. Just before it was hit, it unleashed a massive Thunder, which ripped through both attacks to strike Charizard and Blastoise. The supereffective move caused them both to faint. But Red was still smiling.

"Destiny Bond…" he whispered. The Pikachu, with a surprised look on its face, keeled over, knocked out. Once more, a wind kicked up. The trainer tipped his hat, then dissolved into random bits of code that flew into the sky.

**Excellent work you two. I am assuming you would like to leave now, correct?**

Both nodded.

**Good bye then. Hope to see you soon!**

Once more, Ash and Red felt like they blacked out, and felt a slight lifting sensation…

* * *

Both woke up in the chair they sat down in, and both blinked the disorientation out of their eyes. They ran downstairs, and were greeted by the sight of their dad, Jake, in the living room. After running up to him and giving him hugs, they ate dinner and went to bed.

Jake sighed in relief that the house was finally quiet. He walked over to a memorabilia drawer, and pulled out two of his most precious possesions, while he thought, _now, how did Red manage to teach Blastoise Destiny Bond?_ As he looked at a Pokemon Red cartridge and his official Pokemon League hat.


End file.
